Known refrigerators may include a water dispenser and/or an ice maker. The ice maker and water dispenser are typically connected to an external source of water, whereby water flows through a water circulation system in the refrigerator to the ice maker and/or the dispenser.
Such refrigerators may include a water filter to filter the water supplied to the water dispenser and/or ice maker. Water filters must be replaced after the service life of the filter has expired. After installation of a new water filter, air should be purged from the water filter to ensure proper operation. Purging involves causing water to flow into and through the water filter, thereby displacing air in the water filter.